Gainesville, FL
Gainesville, Florida is in DMA market #162, as home to North Central Florida. It's the smallest market in Florida and is the home market for the world-renowned University of Florida. It has all major network affiliations and even has its own 24/7 local weather channel, a rarity for a small market size like Gainesville's. = List of stations = Over-the-Air * WUFT Channel 5 ** Channel 5.1 = PBS - Florida's 5 ** Channel 5.2 = Create ** Channel 5.3 = Gov. - The Florida Channel/World * WNBW-DT Channel 9 ** Channel 9.1 = NBC - NBC 9 ** Channel 9.2 = Charge! ** Channel 9.3 = Comet ** Channel 9.4 = Me-TV - Me-TV Gainesville (simulcast of WYME-CD 45.1 / Gainesville) * WRUF-LD Channel 10 ** Channel 10.1 = 24-Hour Weather - WRUF-TV Gator Weather * WCJB-TV Channel 20 ** Channel 20.1 = ABC - WCJB-TV 20 ** Channel 20.2 = The CW - Gainesville CW * WGFL Channel 28 (High Springs - Gainesville) ** Channel 28.1 = CBS - CBS 4 (hence for COX Cable Channel 4) ** Channel 28.2 = MyTV - My 11 (simulcast of WYMG-LP 11 / Lake City - Gainesville; hence for COX Cable Channel 11) ** Channel 28.3 = TBD * WOGX Channel 51 (Ocala - Gainesville; semi-satellite of WOFL 35 / Orlando - Daytona Beach - Melbourne) ** Channel 51.1 = FOX - FOX 51 ** Channel 51.2 = Movies! ** Channel 51.3 = ION Television = List of newscasts = WNBW 9 * NOTE: All newscasts are simulcast from sister station WGFL-TV 28 / High Springs - Gainesville. Weekdays * 6:00-6:30 PM: CBS 4 News at 6:00 on NBC 9 * 11:00-11:35 PM: CBS 4 News at 11:00 on NBC 9 WCJB 20 Weekdays * 5:00-6:00 AM: WCJB-TV 20 News - The Morning Edition at 5:00 a.m. * 6:00-7:00 AM: WCJB-TV 20 News - The Morning Edition at 6:00 a.m. * 12:00-12:30 PM: WCJB-TV 20 News at Noon * 5:00-6:00 PM: WCJB-TV 20 News - 5:00 LIVE * 6:00-6:30 PM: WCJB-TV 20 News at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: WCJB-TV 20 News at 11:00 Weekends * 6:00-6:30 PM: WCJB-TV 20 News at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: WCJB-TV 20 News at 11:00 WGFL 28 Weekdays * 6:00-6:30 PM: CBS 4 News at 6:00 * 11:00-11:35 PM: CBS 4 News at 11:00 WOGX 51 * NOTE: All newscasts are simulcast from WOFL 35 / Orlando - Daytona Beach - Melbourne since WOGX 51 is considered a semi-satellite of WOFL 35. Weekdays * 4:00-5:00 AM: FOX 35 News - Good Day Orlando at 4:00 a.m. * 5:00-6:00 AM: FOX 35 News - Good Day Orlando at 5:00 a.m. * 6:00-7:00 AM: FOX 35 News - Good Day Orlando at 6:00 a.m. * 7:00-8:00 AM: FOX 35 News - Good Day Orlando at 7:00 a.m. * 8:00-9:00 AM: FOX 35 News - Good Day Orlando at 8:00 a.m. * 9:00-10:00 AM: FOX 35 News - Good Day Orlando at 9:00 a.m. * 5:00-6:00 PM: FOX 35 News at 5:00 * 6:00-7:00 PM: FOX 35 NewsEdge at 6:00 * 10:00-11:00 PM: FOX 35 News at 10:00 Weekends * 8:00-9:00 AM: FOX 35 News - Good Day Orlando at 8:00 a.m. * 9:00-10:00 AM: FOX 35 News - Good Day Orlando at 9:00 a.m. * 5:00-6:00 PM: FOX 35 News at 5:00 * 10:00-11:00 PM: FOX 35 News at 10:00 Category:Florida